Sesshomaru's Tears
by SheenaPop91
Summary: This is my first SessXRin Prose EVER! it was inspired by a drawing i saw. Sesshomaru realizes how he really feels about Rin InuYasha Characters are owned by Rumiko Takahashi Inspiration: http://fishtankbabe./art/Tenseiga-s-Power-30923087


"I do not dream nor sleep; I only lay beside her... protection is what I give to her fragile tiny body. The thought of the warmth she brings to my innards disappearing, renders me motionless."

"She sleeps upon my mane know as I tend to the fire. The cold brisk wind that seems to pass right through me, brings the feeling of loneliness... I put out the fire for the night as it is a warm summer one."

The girl sighs in her sleep as her back bobs up and down in breath. The imp sleeps against a near by tree, Jintojo resting against his shoulder. The mighty lord stands watch, he gazes across the open field. As he makes his way to the girl he stops. The warmth of her scent carried by the breeze reaches him in an instant, softly caressing him. Twisting memories circle his mind as he gazes upon the sleeping child. His arm tingles as the hair begins to stand up. The back of his scalp tingles as well as he looks down on her. He takes in a deep breath as he lets out a small smile. "Rin..." He kneels down placing his hand on his knee to get a better look at her in the dark. She sleeps on her side, with both her arms tucked into her breast. Even in her sleep she looks happy.

From recent events, it was a relief to finally have her sleeping in his sight for earlier she had been captured by Naraku, but with the help of his younger brother and his miko; the Lord was able to bring her back to him. It doesn't seem that she is fazed by the encounter, but what she doesn't know is that her Lord was frightened immensely with the thought of her absence. He did not show it but he was dying inside without her touch. Upon her return he had hunted a bore down and slain it for dinner. He did not eat as always, but kept a close eye on her all through the meal. When it was time for bed he invited her to use his mane instead of using Ah-Un as a pillow. She gave him a smile as he laid it out for her. She giggled climbing into it and plopping down on the waving white fur. She snuggled into it letting out a small sigh of comfort. She immediately closed her eyes and soon drifted off to sleep.

Still kneeling before the child, the Lord reached down to stroke the small girl's bangs. Her skin held a kind of warmth that sent shivers down your spine. The Lord gazed upon his "Pup" as he smiled. Suddenly he realized he was lying next to her, facing her. He chuckled as he said. "Not even my own body can withstand her powers." Soon the smile drained to a line as his eyes focused, on her own. "Rin..." He said to himself. The pang of pain rang through his heart as the thought of her gone, came back into his mind. Probabilities of causes to her end sung into tune. He shook his head trying to shake them out, but found himself swinging tears to each side of the shake. He stopped at the sudden drops. Gravity took them into their hands and carried them down his cheeks and onto his mane. He stopped thought altogether and stared forward passed the small girl. He was stunned. "She-- she is incredible... making this Sesshomaru shed tears..." He proclaimed to himself. He brought a hand to her visible cheek and softly stroked it. The small girl's eyes twitched at the contact, but soon drifted into deeper sleep due to the soft touch. Tears still flowing, the Lord gazed upon his love, his pup with concern and love. "My lovely, loyal Rin... promise me this..." He stopped as the girl stirred. Her eyes twitched as if they were going to open, but soon settled. "Rin... will you promise... never to leave me again...?" He asked as another tear fell. The girl tucked her face down into her breast as she sighed, then facing back up with a smile. "Yes... M'lord..." The girl said in her sleep to her beloved Lord. The tears rolled down his cheek for a few moments until they finally receded. He softly closed his eyes with a smile, taking in all her scent... and falling into dreams...


End file.
